Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Classic Knuckles= |-|Modern Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= Summary He is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 5-B, likely 5-A | 2-C, likely 2-B | Unknown. At least 2-B Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat skills/Martial Arts, Ability to sense emerald power, Can use the Master Emerald and control its powers, can glide through the air and dig through the ground, can punch the ground hard enough to create a shock wave that trips opponents or cause a small volcanic eruption, Limited Electrokinesis (Can summon lightning bolts), Limited Geokinesis, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Afterimage Creation | All of his previous abilities on a drastically enhanced scale,True Flight,Chaos Energy Manipulation | All of his abilities increased to an even greater scale than his Super form along with the ability to breathe underwater Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Fought both Classic Sonic and Classic Tails) | At least Planet level '''(A consistent rival of Sonic,and is able to match Sonic's speed with his strength ) | '''Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level (Accessed this state by gaining energy from Super Sonic in Sonic Heroes) | Unknown. At least Multiverse level (Empowered by the Super Emeralds which are far superior to the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher (Much faster than the Egg Mobile which should be comparable to Eggman's other flying machines) with FTL Reactions and Combat speed (Can react to and keep up with Sonic's attacks, though he lacks the quickness Sonic has. Sonic has said in Sonic Battle that Knuckles is "easily read",implying that Knuckles isn't particularly relative to his top speed) in base forms | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Should be equal to Super Sonic) | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class '''| '''Planet Class | Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal | Unknown. At least Multiversal Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Took a beating from both Classic Sonic and Classic Tails but was just dazed) | Planet level '''(Can take hits from Sonic) | '''Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level | Unknown. At least Multiverse level Stamina: Very high, among the highest on Sonic's team Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters to Planetary with his attacks. Standard Equipment: The Master Emerald Intelligence: Book smart (seems to have extensive knowledge of ancient civilizations, as he was able to translate an ancient language in the Gigan Rocks), skilled combatant, though a little naive (trusts individuals like Eggman despite him tricking him many times). Weaknesses: His attacks are reabable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Punch Attack: Knuckles' triple punch combo. * Drill Claw: A downward flaming attack at the foes. * Deep Impact: Knuckles performs a punch which is so powerful that it causes friction with the air, creating a small explosion. * Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack: Knuckles strikes his enemies with a high-speed homing attack after charging his power. * Thunder Arrow: Knuckles summons lightning bolts to strike his target. * Meteor Crush: Knuckles throws a meteor from the sky using his earth manipulation powers. * Knuckles Heal: Knuckles uses "the power of earth" to heal himself. * Gliding Shock Wave Attack: Hyper Knuckles hits a surface while gliding, causing an earthquake that destroys everything within range. Key: Classic Knuckles | Modern Knuckles | Super Knuckles | Hyper Knuckles Category:Thatsonicguy108 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8